Three Cries of the Augurey
by SunsetChimp
Summary: Lily has always had a temper, but when it's pushed too far the consequence could be drastic.
1. Prologue

**AN: Chapters will be kept short, maybe along the line they will be longer.**

Prologue:

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – _

"No I–

"Whatever! I don't even care anymore!" She hissed turning back to the portrait.

"Lily wait." Severus caught hold of her wrist, "I l–

"Get off me you creep!" She shoved knocking Severus off balance, "I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore just get out of my life."

His thin hand shot out catching her ankle before she could turn, "Lily please!"

If asked by most classmates they would describe Lily Evans as pleasant, intelligent and most of all patient. But those closet to her knew her temper had a limit and when pushed could be a volcano explosion all its own. The anger building up through out the day and the now overly desperate attempt to sooth hurt feels was too much for the already strained nerves.

"I said get off!" Her foot gave a powerful kick flying forward into nose and teeth shocking her former friend into letting go before crashing the base of his skull into the stone wall.

"Get up!" She kicked the fallen form, "You're not fooling me, I don't have any pity left for you leave."

Reaching for the portrait scowl fixed on her face Lily's eyes flicked over her shoulder. A red trail ran down the wall disappearing behind a dark greasy head.

"Sev?"

**AN #2: There aren't too many stories in which Lily does something herself that she _really_ regrets. Most often Lily is very sweet, kind and lovely. I'm not out to destroy that Lily I wanted to write one that would act more like a hormonal teenager. There are plenty of true life stories in which perfectly nice and smart girls do something terrible in the heat of the moment I wanted to make a story that explores this idea.**


	2. With Much Regret

**An:** Not to worry Lily has not become some kind of giant, after she knocked Severus down she tried to walk away so he grabbed her ankle while still on the floor, putting his face in kicking range.

**Three Cries of the Augurey**

Ch 1. With Much Regret

It took only two knocks before the portrait swung open.

"Lily?"

Noticing the hall empty save for her friend Mary asked, "Why did you knock?"

Mary's appearance frightened Lily, how long had Mary been standing by the door? Had she heard anything? Lily stumbled doing her best to hide the fear away with any feelings of guilt still boiling inside.

"The Fat Lady..."

"Oh, that." Mary rolled her eyes, "Some protector she is, you know she took off the last time Marcus fought out here."

At those words Lily felt the tightness in her stomach relax melting strain with relief. If the Fat lady ran at the first sign of confrontation then that meant one less person who knew.

"So he's gone?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Mary said already walking inside, "I was beginning to worry. You were out there so long, who knows what that little creep will do next. I mean some friend he turned out to be, right?"

"Yeah."

Sinking into the chair across the burning fire Lily focused on the flames attempting to will away her feelings.

"You know Marlene is scared to death of him. What with all that creepy face staring he does, she was betting he was going to start trying to peep at us any day now."

"What, no!" Lily started from her state.

"Yes! And don't act like you didn't see it." Mary gave Lily a look, "That evil eyed hungry look he'd get on his face whenever he would glance our way. Like he was starving to death and we were the main course. That's such a disgusting way for a guy to look at you."

"Why would you think that!" Lily cried, "Sev would never-"

"Oh so it _Sev_ again is it?" Came a sarcastic reply, "Just a few hours ago you didn't care what Potter did to him! You know he pants dear Snivellus right in front of everyone down by the lake. Talk about a ruined first time, I was saving seeing that for someone special."

"That's disgusting."

"Tell me about it, you didn't even have to see it." Mary said with a shrug.

"No, I mean why would Potter even think of doing that?" She clarified.

A smile broke over Mary's face as she gave Lily a nudge invading her personal space. "He was defending a lady's honor."

"I wouldn't want anyone to do something like that for me, it's horrible!"

When did it become cool to be the world's biggest toerag? Lily didn't understand how doing such things made Potter the ultimate hero among their piers, especially the younger followers of his. Like drowning people in the toilets and jinxing them behind their backs was such a chivalrous task. _Oh how brave._

"Come on, I know you like his attention. I saw you smiling at him when he asked you out." Another nudge.

"No I didn't!" She denied hotly.

"Don't play coy Lily everybody saw." The smile turned sly.

"Saw what?" Lily questioned, once again pushing away the feels bringing up that hot blush.

Lily glared at her friend relieved Potter and his cronies were not back yet to hear these taunts.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, everyone's known for years how you feel about _James_."

"I don't like him." She answered sharply.

"Oh really?" Mary went on ignoring Lily's tone. "Then why is it whenever he smiles and ruffles his hair you always get that look and toss your hair."

"I don't-"

"Te he he, oh James someday I'll go to Hogsmede with you." Of course Mary had to make that voice as high and annoying as possible, sounding disturbingly like Petunia.

Lily scoffed at the imitation. "That's not what I sound like!" She gave her friend a push prompting Mary to laugh.

"I'm just teasing you," She said ignoring her friend's anger, "but I still think _love is in the air_." She singsonged.

"In your dreams." Lily snarked climbing the stairs.

From the bottom Mary called up grin evident in her voice, "No in yours!"

Lying in bed Lily curled up tightly on herself. It was stupid of Mary to bring up things like that now of all times. After everything that'd happened today. Severus and Potter were the last two people Lily wanted to consider at the moment.

To top it all off Mary couldn't be more wrong about her smile. There had been no smile at all, not today, Lily knew that for sure. And yes she felt a flutter in her stomach from time to time when Potter looked at her, but he had a nice smile and was just plain attractive, so who wouldn't feel the same way when he smiled at them.

Not only that she'd had a similar reaction to Sirius Black a few times. But of course no one ever brought up her reactions towards him like it was the next celebrity love affair.

None of it mattered in the end anyways, Lily's actions spoke for themselves and she had stood up for her friend. Something horrible and inappropriate had taken place so she had stepped in and done her duty as both a Prefect and friend. She acted accordantly doing the right thing, unlike _him._

And why did he have to come back anyways? It's not like an apology could fix anything, he had made his choice clear.

Why did he have to try and make things better?

Why couldn't things just be over?

These thoughts poured over Lily's mind growing stronger before releasing as two hot tears dripping onto her sheets. Soon her throat felt raw and tight. A sob escaped Lily's mouth quickly followed by a torrent of long awaited tears scarcely held back as the day progressed. Lily could only hope her roommates wouldn't happen by as her sobs rose in volume showing no sign of stopping.

**An:** Next chapter Snape is back in the picture.


End file.
